And This One Time At Band Camp...
by Table-chan
Summary: Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya goes to band camp for a week. Her boyfriend, Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya, wishes her well and sends her his love as she leaves. But when He does she meets a new boy, one that she's falling for!
1. Prelude to Hello Mrs O'Neil! Day One

And this One Time at Band Camp….

Chapter I: Prelude to Hell-o Mrs. O'neil! Day One…

I don't own Digimon.

KK: Alternate Universe fic. Based on what happened to me at band camp, so not everything is true. But I did meet a nice guy there that I swear I am still falling for him…This is dedicated to you Sebastian…

Also: When letters are in italics and capitals, they are the notes being played.(Not all songs will be given) _b_ means flat and _# _means sharpand _* _natural. '' this means the notes are getting higher and '' the notes are getting lower. 

__

Does someone want to know what those annoying musical slang or terms are? (Sees some people raise their hands) Then leave what you want to know and your email and I'll tell you! No charge.

~~

Hikari looked out the window as her parents drove down the dirt road. A strand of light brown hair fell in her face as a hand took hers. She looked to the person who took it and it was Daisuke, her boyfriend. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Taichi nudged her and she then looked towards her brother. He gave her a kissy look and she stuck her tongue out at him. 

They finally arrived at the camp and she went to the back to get her suitcase out.

"Do you need help?" she thought she heard Daisuke ask.

"No, I'm fine thanks," she turned around to give him a kiss discovering it was someone else.

The someone else had blond colored hair and ocean blue eyes. His small nametag that was on his green sweatshirt said 'Takeru Takashi' and he a black suitcase like her own.

"You sure?" 'Takeru' asked again.

"Yeah…" she said as Daisuke got out of the car and started walking towards with an angry look on his face.

"Hey buddy! What are you doing to Hikari?" asked Daisuke while pushing him a little.

"Nothing…geeze," with that Takeru left.

"What a freak," Daisuke scowled as Hikari was barely able to get her suitcase out of the car.

**__**

Maybe I should have asked him for help…cause Daisuke isn't helping…

~~

Daisuke, Taichi and her parents left as she got set up in her bunk. She picked a bottom bunk on the right side of the room. She had met her consoler, Melissa whose birthday was Saturday that they were leaving. She put her nametag on her purse and pulled out her red flower bucket hat as she stepped out side to get a look around.

Her cabin was in cabin number two, the Chick Monks. She though it was kind of an unusual name but at least it was a name. To the left of her cabin was cabin number one, The Neater Skeeter Eaters. Cabin number three was to the right of cabin number two, and they were called Issues. Cabin number four, the last cabin, was called Astroturf. She went to the tables to find everyone one her side of the cabin there.

"Hey! Um…Hi…um oh Kari! Come over here!" a violet hared girl called.

**__**

Kari…oh well… She went over to them.

Each of them introduced themselves. The violet hared girl went first.

"I'm Miyako! I play the tenor sax and you may call Yolei."

Then a blond went, "Hi I'm Erin and I play flute."

One of the older girls went, "I'm Sora and I play percussion."

The other older girl went, "I'm Mimi and I play clarinet."

Hikari then introduced herself, "I'm Hikari, or now Kari. And I play flute and piccolo." She smiled and sat down.

As soon as she did, Erin and Miyako started gossiping about boys. Mimi joined in soon after and Sora started talking to Kari.

"So is this your first time here?" she asked.

Kari nodded, "Yes. I'm excited too."

Sora smiled, "That's the kinda attitude this place needs. Too bad not everyone has it." Sora glanced at the three gossiping.

"And this one time at band camp I took a flute-" Yolei started but instantly got a glare from Kari and Erin, "Guys it was a joke!"

Sora responded, "A joke told to them one too many times at school so they don't need to hear it here!"

Yolei went back to her conversation, "Have you seen Hottie #1 and Hottie #2?"

Erin nodded, "They are SOO hot! I wish I knew their names!"

Sora grinned, "What if I said I know their names?"

"Then you'll become our best friend!" Erin and Yolei shouted at the same time.

"Their names are Ken and TK. Ken play the trombone and TK plays-"

Someone started speaking into a microphone, "Any flute or piccolo players please go over to camp fire for try-outs."

An immediate uproar of voices started, "Why are flutes going first?" All of the flutes went back to the cabins to get their instruments. Kari and Erin got their instruments as eight other people in their cabin did too.

~~

At campfire Kari looked over to the seats where the auditions were taking place. There was a boy with a piccolo and he was playing up a storm…and it was only a warm-up scale… _bB, C, D, bE, F, G, A, bB _were played faster than a vivace tempo. Then he went back down the scale at the same tempo. The woman next to him nodded and he then picked up his flute and started to talk. She couldn't tell what he was saying but it was something important. He put the flute on his lip softly. _E, E, E..D, E, G…GAGB,B,BAGAB-_ and the teacher cut him off. She patted him on the back and call Erin up.

Kari thought Erin did fairly well. Soon after, it was her turn. She walked up almost shaking. She hadn't competed for chairs in a long time.

"Hi what's your name?" the older woman asked.

"I'm H-Hikari Yagami," she replied shakily.

"Well it's nice to meet you Hikari. I'm Mrs. O ' Neil. Now can you play your scale on your flute first and then your pic."

Hikari put on a fake smile and then tried to play. _bB, C, D, bE, F, G, A bB…_She hadn't messed up on the scale even though she was really nervous but she wasn't playing that fast…She picked up her piccolo and played the scale much worse. _bB, C, D, bE,_The 'F' note wasn't coming out and she started to panic. _F, G, A, bB. _

"That was very nice Hikari. Now can you play something from your books, memory..?" Mrs. O ' Neil asked.

Kari's face went white…**_We were SUPPOSED to bring our books???!!! _**"I'm sorry Mrs. O ' Neil…but I don't have my books…"

"It's okay Hikari. Since you don't just play from this." She showed the girl an easy piece of music. _bB, bB, C, D, F, D, C, bB…bB, F, bB, bE, D, bB… _Mrs. O'neil cut her off.

"Very nicely done Hikari. I'll see you later!" Kari left sighing…**_I could have done much better…_**

Later that night at dinner they had chicken but Kari didn't feel like eating. She was nervous about chairs so she just played with her food. Miyako seemed to notice.

"Kari, what's wrong?" she asked as Kari sighed.

"I did horrible in the try-outs…I probably did the worst out of everyone…" Kari looked at the ground.

Erin rolled her eyes, "Kari, please! I couldn't even play my scale correct! And from what Mrs. O'neil said, I was out of tune. So you probably did a lot better than I did."

"I don't think so. I heard you play. You can play fairly well. Probably better than me…" Kari looked sad.

"What's wrong Kari?" Sora asked, "They're only chairs, no big deal!"

"Yeah…I guess you're right Sora!" she smiled and then started eating.

With everyone happy and content the first announcements for camp started, "Hello everyone. For first announcements, let's say that everyone did excellent in tryouts today so give yourselves around of applause."

Every clapped. Very loudly and when it finally died down the man continued.

"Now look what we have here…Someone has already lost something…" he held up two nametags and read the names, "Hikari Yagami and Takeru Takashi."

Everyone went "Oooooo!" at the same time as Kari and Takeru walked up to the stage.

The older man shook his head, "Takeru…already…And you must be Hikari."

It was Hikari's first year going to this camp so she didn't really know anyone.

"Now since Takeru knows the song so well…" some of the boys at his table laughed and Takeru smirked, "I think he can teach this young lady it."

Takeru's grin widened as he whispered it in her ear. Her face lost its color for the second time that day. The song lyrics were funny if you were the one who didn't have to sing them. She felt as though she was going to vomit when she told Takeru that she knew them. He placed his finger on his head like a ballerina and Kari followed suit. Then they started to sing. As loud as possible. And they started spinning around.

"I'm a little prairie flower!

Growing wilder by the hour!"

A coarse of boos came from the crowd and then they started say "Table! Table!"

"I wish I may!

I wish I might!

Have my nametag back tonight!"

The crowd still was shouting table even though they were done. The director of the camp turned to them.

"I think you two should go on the table," He pointed to the two hard wood tables in front.

Takeru jumped off the stage and got up on the one by the boys. Kari jumped down more carefully and got on her cabins table. They looked at each other and started again. Both of them shouted this time.

"I'M A LITTLE PRAIRIE FLOWER!

GROWING WILDER BY THE HOUR!

I WISH I MAY!

I WISH I MIGHT!

HAVE MY NAMETAG BACK TONIGHT!!!"

Everyone was clapping this time and whistling. Kari jumped off the table to get her nametag and went back to her table. All of her cabin mates clapped or whistled for her.

Everyone quieted down again, "Everyone, clean up your mess and lights out at…well stay up as late as you want tonight. Call it a gift."

~~

Kari was back at the cabin just sitting and waiting for everyone else to come back. It was already nine and they were going to start sending people back anytime. Melissa came in with the rest of the cabin following her.

"Okay everyone, here are the results of tryouts. Yolei, you got second out of 3 tenor saxs. Erin, you got eleventh out of 20 flutes. Sora, your fifth in drums in concert band and forth in symphonic."

"How did I get the better chair in the better bad?" Sora asked confused.

"I'm not sure. Anyway, Mimi you thirteenth out of 18 clarinets. Alivia, you got fifteenth in flutes. Nicole you got eighth in flutes. Elaine you're twelfth in flutes. Tara you got seventeenth in flutes. Samantha, you got fifth. And last but certainly not least, Kari got second out of the twenty flutes." Everyone in the cabin clapped for Kari.

"Do you know who beat her Melissa?" Sora asked.

"I'm not exactly sure but I know it was a boy in the cabin 'Team Sally'."

Everyone shuddered at the name. Sally was a rubber chicken that was the mascot for boy's cabin number two. A boy named Bryant had brought it to camp and claimed it was his girl friend. There was something wrong about it in a sense…

"Okay everyone, now I don't care what Dr. Mac said we have an early start tomorrow so get some sleep."

Everyone, already in their pajamas went to their beds and started to slowly go to sleep. Kari thought just before she went to sleep, **_This my friends…is the prelude to hell…………………._**and she finally drifted to sleep.

~~

KK: Was this okay? Did it suck? Tell me when you R&R!!~~^_^~~


	2. The Flutes and the Clarinets, War of the...

And This One Time at Band Camp... Chapter II: The Flutes and the Clarinets, War of the Instruments! Day two...  
  
~~  
  
Kari had been waking up off and on all night so when she heard a beep beep beep she knew it was time to get up. The problem was, it was five in morning. She watched as Melissa walked out the cabin door quietly. Then she heard Erin's voice speak.  
  
"Is anyone else up?" A chorus of nine 'yeah's followed, "Good then let's get up."  
  
Tara got up and turned on the lights and everyone groaned. The light was really bright for some odd reason and there were complaints about it that led to discussions about boys. Then this discussion led to something rather weird.  
  
"Hey guys you wanna hear something funny?" Erin said giggling some.  
  
Everyone answered, "What?"  
  
"Someone talks in their sleep. Last night I woke up god knows when and I heard someone say, 'Help me! The rock is pooping!'  
  
"......" Everyone didn't respond for a moment and then cracked up. Kari was grinning like an idiot when Melissa came.  
  
"Okay girls, if you want to take a shower now, I suggest you do before they are all full."  
  
Everyone was rushing to get her things ready for a shower...of course everyone was still giggling about the comment before.  
  
~~  
  
Kari came back fully dressed and ready for the first day the camp. She shook her hair because it was still wet.  
  
"Hey watch it!" Yolei playfully pushed her and she was smiling, "Were gonna go meet some of the guys from 'Team Sally'. Wanna come?"  
  
Why not? "Sure."  
  
"Great meet us over by the flag pole when you're finished getting ready!"  
  
Yolei skipped out the door and Kari sighed.  
  
~~  
  
Kari strolled outside to the flag pole that was right outside the girl's cabin area. Yolei was waving franticly at her, as was Erin. There were four boys with them. Kari rolled her eyes. Flirts...She eventually made it to them and recognized one of the as Takeru, and another as the infamous Bryant. The other two she had no clue.  
  
"Okay Kari, I now you know Tak and Bryant. This," she says pointing at the blue hair boy, "is Ken Ichijouji. This is," she motioned to the other blond, "Tak's older brother, Matt."  
  
"Nice to meet you all. So what do you guys play?" Kari asked.  
  
Matt spoke up first, in a smooth voice, "Flute. And I play trombone in symphonic."  
  
"Better not be robbing the cradle Matt," Bryant teased.  
  
"Shut up!" Matt snapped back.  
  
"Now children let's all play nice," Erin giggled.  
  
Bryant was snickering still, "Well, I play trumpet!"  
  
"And I play trombone in symphonic as well, but I also play the violin outside of this," Ken said.  
  
Takeru then went, "I'm first chair in the flute and piccolo section!" Kari's eyes went wide and he grinned, "Erin already told me. You're second chair right? Nice to meet ya." They shook hands as bell for breakfast.  
  
Kari poked at her scrambled eggs as Yolei sat next to her. Yolei had decided to get the breakfast burrito and turned to Kari and eyed her eggs warily.  
  
"You wanna trade," Yolei said with big puppy dog eyes. Kari looked at the burrito, then at the eggs and then back and forth...  
  
"Here, have the eggs. I just want the hot coco."  
  
Yolei smiled, "Thanks! You're a stomach saver!" And she began to dig in.  
  
Kari took a sip of her hot chocolate as Sora came up next to her, "You know Kari, you should really eat."  
  
"Why?" Kari asked after taking another sip.  
  
"Because, today, is going to be the most tiring day ever out of the whole summer," Sora smirked.  
  
"Okay, so tell me, what exactly are we going to be doing that's so tiring?" Kari asked as she got up and threw her trash away.  
  
"You'll see Kari," she smiled as the bell to end breakfast rang and they got back to their tables for announcements. A few people had lost things again, Takeru included, so once again they sang, but this time, no one had to go up onto the table and sing. Takeru came down and smiled at her. For some reason or another, her heart seemed to skip a beat as she smiled back. Come on Hikari...get a hold of yourself...  
  
Her schedule looked really unusual. First she had an hour of...Basic skills? I've been in band since elementary and they put me in a Basic Music Skills class... Then the next hour consisted of private practice. After that was an hour of instrument ensemble. Does it mean when all of the same kinds of instruments get to sit together?...Oh well...The just before lunch was a half- hour of concert band and then immediately after lunch was another half-hour of concert band. Yet another hour of private practice was scheduled and so was another ensemble. After all of that they had hour and a half of break. Kari looked at the last three things on her paper in disgust. Another private practice? How much practicing do we need? Then dinner and finally...Cabin competitions?....  
  
Her first hour came. Yes basic music skills. Scales...how lovely...She wasn't really paying attention to the lesson. She looked to her left where Takeru was and saw how he seemed more interested in the grass than in what the counselor was saying.  
  
"Takeru, how many sharps are in the E Major scale?" the counselor asked him.  
  
Takeru looked up to the sky thoughtfully and then looked back to the counselor, "Four."  
  
"Do you know it?" this counselor was obviously trying to catch him off guard.  
  
Once again Takeru looked to the sky for help and started saying them in order, "E, F sharp, G sharp, A, B, C sharp, D sharp, E."  
  
The counselor blinked and then continued the lesson. Kari blinked at Takeru. Not many knew their scales that well. He saw her looking at him, grinned, and gave a thumb's up. Maybe this guy really does belong in first chair...  
  
The next hour came and went quickly as could be. Kari practiced some, but talked some too during the private practice. Then came instrument ensembles. All of the concert band flutes went over to the campfire area. Music stands were arranged so that they would share one stand per two people. When the section finally set up, they were each given folders She looked in the folder and smiled. Music galore. Takeru looked in the folder and cringed a bit.  
  
Mrs. O'Neil smirked, "Think you'll have trouble reading it Takeru?"  
  
"No its not that, its just I haven't seen this much music um...ever..."  
  
One of the girls in the back giggled, "You mean since last summer, right Tak?"  
  
Kari smiled. It seemed like a guy like Takeru would always be playing music considering how good he was. She took a look at the music. It wasn't that hard, quarter notes galore, few eight here and there, and some sixteenth note...nothing that couldn't be handled. Mrs. O'Neil got up on the stones around the camp fire and cleared her throat, "Now everyone, we're going to warm up. Then we're going to play 'Under an Irish Sky' and see if we get to any thing else."  
  
The flutes warmed up and Kari cringed at the people who were out of tune. Mrs. O'Neil cut them off and yelled at the people near the back. Takeru stifled a laugh and Kari just rolled her at Takeru. She felt bad for the people who were being yelled at. She heard the adjusting of headpieces and then Mrs. O'Neil gave them the cue to tune.  
  
After tuning they got out 'Under an Irish Sky' and sight-read through it. Kari thought that she did pretty well for sight-reading, considering she wasn't very good at it. Takeru though, played through it like it was nothing. She leaned over to him when their instructor was talking to the second flutes.  
  
"How did you learned sight read that well?" she asked him quietly.  
  
"I didn't. I'm no good at sight-reading. I've played this before at my school."  
  
Kari blinked, "Oh..." she smiled at him, "Okay."  
  
Soon enough, the bell had rung to go to their concert band. Kari was about picked up her music when Takeru did it for her, "Here, we're going the same way, I'll take it as long as you take my flute and pic."  
  
Kari hesitated for a moment and then took his flute and piccolo. She was amazed that he would let anyone touch them, considering they were an expensive brand of flute and piccolo. She started to head over to the concert band area...that was all the way on the other side of the camp. She sighed as she walked next to Takeru.  
  
~~  
  
Table-chan: OH MY GOD!!! FORGIVE ME!!! *bows* This story did soooo well and I never bothered to update it. Any way, I'm gonna get this up even though its kinda short...This is only the first part of the second chapter. I'll try to get the next one up soon! 


End file.
